bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Logo12/Project Resurrection: Last hope for reviving Wiki activity.
So This is basically a blog version of Meta's plan of Project Resurrection. Because Tasty has already passed the job to me, so Imma do it. Okay, so here is the hole whole plan: Part 1: Meta's Suggestion Conception Gallery (O)DONE Conception Gallery is a bloon with a weird name is a project of featured conceptions, which are intended to contain awesome conceptions. 1. CG(Card Game Conception Gallery) Category ((O)DONE) 2. Selection of Conceptions to be in CG ((O)DONE) 3. Helpful Link ((O)DONE) 4. CG section in the Home page, to make it more visible along with policies((O)DONE) 5. New Themes for the Conception Gallery (Good Jokes, and some unknown ones)(Lol, I skipped this) 6. Periodical adding of new good conceptions((O)DONE) The Official Critics Team(Related to Clubs Project) This is the Part 2 of the Project Resurrection. It's been already posted as a forum thread, so basically is to have a Official Critics Team for official and fair conceptions. By that, we can also merits, aka Userboxes for Concpetions. (Conceptionboxes?) This is to show the process... 1. Decide the team members ((O)DONE, Meta, Me, and Wacky) 2. Prepare all the Conceptionboxes (NOTDONE) 3. Make a official blog about it (NOTDONE) 4. Start rating conceptions.(Well, the above didn't go, but we kinda did.) 5. IDK, just plan when the stuff are done. Re-bring Activity(O)DONE So basically re-bring activity is a weird ability of Conception Gallery to frequently update the normal wiki activity and events, so that this wiki looks more active, instead of a dead wiki with a long unupdated poll. Then when the activity is good enough, resume Conception Tournament 3. As you see I have officially paused the Conception Tournament in the Homepage. 1. Update everything frequently((O)DONE) 2. Resume Tourney((O)DONE) 3. IDK, just plan when everything, including CG is at least initialized. Increase Activity (O)DONE When everything is hopefully saved, we can have new users, and to prevent getting more underage users and worsen the atmosphere of this wiki, get some mature users at places. Then for wherever advertised already (Simply just me, from Kongregate), convince it has changed. This needs not only mine, but also everyone's help to advertise, if you can. Well, further stuff not needed, we have enough from PvZCCWiki. XD Part 2: Anonymoustyd's Suggestion Property template ((.)Minor) 1. Get help from CC/Wikia ((O)DONE ( !@#$)NVM.) 2. Make it work BMC Category(Not Important) 1. Focus on BMC Tile Conceptions 2. Focus on BMC Building Conceptions 3. Focus on BMC Speciality Building Conceptions 4. (When everything's done) Add them to sliders Further Advertisement(Done as Facebook page?) 1. Create BCoW G+ Page((O)DONE) 2. Select Page managers((O)DONE) 3. Create Wall Picture, Description, etc 4. Occasionally Promote certain conceptions in it CWU Management 1. Create CWU wiki 2. Put all details in 3. Appoint CWU staffs Postscript Hmm, these looks hard, doesn't it? But ultimately, what we need for a good activity is contribution! Don't think these are all managers' job, but everyone can help by contributing, helping each other and build up a better, happier atmosphere instead of cat-fighting in Forum Games, making heavy arguments on deletions and stuff. These are important points of success in this project, and we need your help. Category:Blog posts Category:Site administration